


Voices of Friendship

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together two years when Pansy develops Schizophrenia. She's paranoid and thinks everyone is against her, withdrawing into herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns Harry Potter and everything in that universe. This is written for fun and not profit. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take

"Happy Christmas, Pansy! Wake up!" her mother's voice called out to rouse her from her sleep.

Pansy stretched and mumbled, "Five more minutes, Mum."

"Alright, but I'm not coming back to wake you again, so don't drift off. We have breakfast at the Zabinis' and your boyfriend is due to arrive in an hour. You know I don't like entertaining him while you prepare yourself," her mother reminded.

"Mother, we've been together over two years. I would think by now you would have learned to ad-just to Ron," Pansy complained, sitting up in bed and preparing herself to get up.

"Lazy cow," a voice hissed.

"What was that?" Pansy asked, feeling shocked that her mother would say such a thing to her.

"I didn't say anything, Pansy, now get up," her mother answered, and left her alone in her room.

Pansy pondered her mother's odd behaviour for a moment before deciding that it was likely a com-ment meant to be directed at Ron. Her mother hated her boyfriend but it really didn't matter. There was nothing her mother could do to keep them apart. Ron was a Pureblood, a war hero, he was slowly gaining a small fortune of his own and last night, he'd asked her to marry him. There was nothing her mother could point to to make him an unacceptable match.

The bell rang to announce a visitor. "Ron must be early," Pansy giggled to herself, climbing out of her bed and heading into her bathroom for a shower.

She stripped off her pyjamas and, standing in just her knickers, glanced at her reflection in the mir-ror.

"Fat cow! Just look at those rolls," the voice hissed again.

"I am not fat!" Pansy screeched back, looking around the room to see who dared to insult her.

"Who are you yelling at?" Draco asked, opening the door to smirk at her.

Feeling a blush stain her cheeks, Pansy answered, "The stupid bloody mirror."

"Come here," Draco ordered, holding out his arms.

Pansy gratefully stepped into them and allowed Draco to hold her to his chest. No matter how much time passed between them, Draco was always the same. He was an anchor of sorts. Draco was her best friend in the world.

"When did you get back?" Pansy asked.

"I arrived by Floo last night but it was too late to inform you. I thought of sending an owl but I knew you've have my bollocks if I didn't come and see you in person," Draco answered.

"How was France?" Pansy questioned.

"Brilliant, and you don't have to worry about getting fat. It's me who's put on a few pounds. All those damn French pastries that I can't seem to resist," Draco grumbled.

"I can't find any fat," Pansy teased, pinching at his sides to see if she could make him laugh.

"It's there, shall I draw your bath for you?" Draco teased.

"Please do," Pansy agreed.

Draco let her go and turned around to fiddle with the taps.

Pansy turned back to her reflection and began to brush her teeth.

"Stupid! Ugly! Slut! How shameful. You are standing in nothing but a pair of knickers with a wi-zard in the room! Cover yourself! Nasty! Slut! Whore!" the voice hissed.

Pansy turned around, but it wasn't Draco talking.

"He's vile! He just wants to look at your shamefulness. You are too grotesque. A boy like him would never want you. Slut!" the voice continued.

Pansy felt a tear escape her as she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm not a slut," she mumbled to the voice.

"What was that, Pans?" Draco asked, turning around to face her.

"You are a tramp! You will never be good enough for anyone! Pansy the Pig! No man wants soiled goods! You stupid strumpet!" the voice continued.

"No," Pansy cried, sinking to the floor and putting her hands to her ears.

"Pans, baby, what's the matter?" Draco asked in a soothing voice, scooping Pansy into his arms and holding her like a child.

"Am I ugly?" Pansy whimpered into Draco's chest.

"Who the bloody hell dared to say such a thing to you?" Draco demanded.

Pansy sniffled and snuggled deeper into Draco's chest, enjoying his warmth and the quiet that she was currently experiencing.

"Was it Weasley? I'll have his guts for garters if he did. I don't care if he's a war hero," Draco con-tinued, sinking to the floor so he could cuddle her in his lap and rub her back.

"No, it wasn't Ron. He's been nothing but sweet to me," Pansy answered.

"Then where did you get such a silly idea? You are beautiful, my rare and exotic flower," Draco complimented.

"He's only saying that because he wants to shag you. Tell him that you won't let him touch you and he'll leave you alone forever," the voice hissed.

"Draco, do you hear it?" Pansy asked.

"Hear what, Dove?" Draco asked, running his fingers through her sleep-rumpled hair to tug the knots out.

"Nothing," Pansy sighed gently, pushing him away so she could step out of her knickers and into the tub.

"I know you better than that, Pans. What's going on?" Draco questioned, sounding concerned.

"He doesn't really care about you. He just wants your body," the voice taunted.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about dinner at the Weasleys' tonight," Pansy lied.

"Was it Granger or Weasley's sister that upset you?" Draco continued in his questioning.

"No one, I promise," Pansy reassured, sinking under the water.

"He hates you! He thinks you're a dirty, filthy, blood traitor!" the voice continued its taunts.

Pansy whimpered as Draco began to lather her hair.

"Too rough?" he asked gently.

Pansy shook her head to indicate that he hadn't harmed her.

"What do you mean, Draco's in with her and I can't go in!" Ron's voice thundered.

"I mean that she is getting ready and it would not be appropriate for you, a young man, to see her before she is properly dressed," her mother answered.

"But it's okay for Malfoy to see her naked?" Ron questioned, his voice dangerous.

"Excuse me, dear one, I believe your mother requires my help," Draco teased, handing Pansy her flannel and leaving the room.

"You see? He doesn't care about you. He left you alone at the first opportunity — you should just go under the water and stay there." the voice suggested.

Pansy let herself slip under the bubbles and enjoyed the quiet respite from the voice.

What if it was right? What if she was fat? What if she was ugly? What if she was a slut? She'd let Draco take her virginity after the Yule Ball. What kind of girl allowed herself to be de-flowered in third year? Was she really so awful?

Her lungs began to burn and she knew she'd need to surface for air soon. Wishing she could stay under forever, she allowed her head to resurface.

"Why the bloody hell should that make any difference! If anything that makes it worse!" Ron's voice thundered.

"You see, he knows you're a whore. Draco doesn't want you and now Ron won't want you either," the voice taunted.

"If you would clear the cobwebs out of your head for a minute and listen to what I'm telling you, then maybe you could understand what is being said!" Draco's voice thundered back.

Such tones coming from the former Slytherin Prince were never a good thing. Pansy worried about whether she needed to get out of the tub and rescue her boyfriend before he was hexed into St. Mungo's for the hols.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't such a lazy, stupid, fat tramp, then they wouldn't be fighting," the voice taunted.

Feeling beyond frustrated, Pansy screamed, "Just shut the bloody hell up!"

The voice was relentless and refused to be silenced, "You can't make me shut up. I will tell you how Pansy the Pig is what you are and there is nothing you can do to stop me, strumpet."

"If you won't shut up then I'll make you!" Pansy threatened, Accioing her wand.

"Pansy, princess, what's wrong?" her mother asked, coming into the bathroom with her wand drawn and looking around for the threat.

"I am not ugly!" Pansy shouted.

"Yes you are, you are ugly, U-G-L-Y, ugly ugly all day long. You stupid donkey," the voice jeered.

"No one said..." her mother began, as Pansy cast an Incendio on the wall behind her.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" her mother screamed.

Both Draco and Ron abandoned their argument and came running into the room. As soon as Ron saw that Pansy was safe and in the tub, he blushed scarlet and turned his back.

The wall was burning behind Pansy as she continued to screech at the voice and defend herself against its slander with hexes and denials.

"Draco!" Pansy's mother cried out, as a Jelly Legs hex struck her and she began to fall.

Draco caught her in one arm and aimed for Pansy with his wand hand, "Expelliarmus!"

Pansy's wand flew from her hand to clatter on the floor.

"No! Merlin, please no!" Pansy sobbed, holding her hands over her ears to try and block out the voices that continued to assault her.

Draco pointed his wand at Pansy's mother, "Finite Incantatem."

Once Mrs. Parkinson was on her feet, she hurried to the tub to check on Pansy while Draco cast "Aguamenti" to put out the fire.

"Draco, get her robe," Mrs. Parkinson ordered, as she helped her daughter to stand up and wrapped her body in a towel. Soon she encouraged Pansy to step out of the tub and began to dry her hair.

Draco returned moments later with her bath robe and helped her into it. Once she was properly covered, Ron turned around and promptly punched Draco in the nose.

"Weasley, what the hell was that for?" Draco demanded, holding his hand over his nose and shoot-ing his patented Malfoy glare.

"For looking at my girlfriend when she wasn't dressed," Ron answered.

"Bloody hell, Ron. When will you accept that I am gay and a naked female means nothing to me?" Draco countered.

"Will you two drop the argument! What does it matter? There's something seriously wrong with Pansy," Mrs. Parkinson cried.

Both men turned to face Mrs. Parkinson and were shocked to see Pansy crouched on the floor in a ball, rocking back and forth and humming with her hands still pressed tightly against her ears.

"What's the matter with her?" Ron asked, looking pale.

"She's obviously just remembered who you are and is trying to deal with the shock of dating a Weasley," Draco spat, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Pansy so that he was cradl-ing her against him.

"Get your hands off my girl," Ron replied acidly.

"Can the pissing contest wait until after we find out what's the matter?" Mrs. Parkinson questioned, smacking Ron on the back of his head before turning her attention to Draco and giving him the same treatment.

"Hey!" both men cried out at the same time.

"We're taking her to St. Mungo's, now!" Mrs. Parkinson decided.

"I'll side-along her," Ron offered.

"Already got it," Draco smirked, closing his eyes and blinking out of sight.

"You told me there were Anti-Apparation wards on her room," Ron accused Mrs. Parkinson.

"They're only keyed to people outside the family," Mrs. Parkinson explained.

"Hey," Ron cried out, insulted.

"Ron, I know you'll find this hard to believe, but Pansy and Draco really are very close. When they were smaller Narcissa and I used to talk about what their wedding would be like. Then, when they were in fifth year, Narcissa came to me in tears and confided that Draco had confessed he was gay. Their friendship only grew stronger," Mrs. Parkinson explained.

"You mean Malfoy's mother was that upset?" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course she was, the Dark Lord was still in power and he frowned upon homosexuality as much as Muggleborns. She was terrified he'd be killed." Mrs. Parkinson responded, as they headed to the Floo.

Mrs. Parkinson grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him inside with her as she cried out, "St. Mungo's."

The Floo was quick and they stumbled into the main fireplace at the reception desk. Draco was al-ready there filling out a paper and Pansy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pansy?" Ron asked, looking around as if she would appear at any moment.

"With the doctor," Draco answered, without looking up from the paperwork.

"How did you get her in so quickly?" Mrs. Parkinson asked.

"I gave the registering nurse my Christmas bonus to move her to the head of the queue," Draco shrugged, still not looking up.

"And how much would that be?" Ron asked.

"Far less than the value I place on Pansy," Draco answered.

"Good man," Ron responded with a nod.

Soon the paperwork was all filled in and the odd trio sat together waiting. "Does anyone want some coffee?" Ron asked.

"Not the vile stuff they serve here, it shouldn't take long," Draco answered.

"I'm going to owl the Zabinis." Mrs. Parkinson decided, standing up and walking over to the com-plimentary owl post for A&E patients.

Draco watched her leave, and then, in a low whisper, asked, "What happened over the last two weeks? She wasn't like this before I left for France."

"I don't know! Nothing! She was fine last night. We went out to dinner and I asked her to marry me. She said she would and we were going to announce it tonight at my parents' house," Ron ans-wered.

"I don't understand, then. She was worried that you weren't going to ask her because it's been so long and you still haven't tried to get in her knickers," Draco whispered back.

"Of course I haven't. I'm a gentleman and she's a lady. I would never suggest that she would ever consider such a thing without first being properly wed," Ron answered, sounding scandalised.

"Damn it, Weasley. Did you tell her that?" Draco demanded.

"Of course, I told her when I gave her the ring that I knew she was pure and I wouldn't pressure her so that our wedding night could be special," Ron answered.

"What a stupid thing to say to Pansy. Where were you when we were at Hogwarts?" Draco de-manded in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Pansy lost her virginity in third year," Draco hissed back. "You likely upset her and caused this irrational behaviour."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Ron asked followed quickly by, "to who?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"But you're gay! You keep telling me that you have no interest in Pansy and that you're gay!" Ron shouted in fury.

"How do you think I figured it out?" Draco spat.

"So sleeping with Pansy made you gay?" Ron asked in horror.

"No, you imbecile. Sleeping with Pansy made me realise that despite her beauty and how damn sexy she is, I wasn't turned on by it and I didn't enjoy it. The only reason I could finish was that I kept thinking about Blaise's arse," Draco explained, in much the same tone an exhausted parent uses with a three-year-old that continues to refuse a much-needed nap.

Mrs. Parkinson returned to join them just as a Healer appeared.

"Who is the legal guardian of Miss Parkinson?" the Healer inquired.

"I am," both Mrs. Parkinson and Ron answered at the same time.

"Let me rephrase, who will be taking care of any costs for non-standard treatment for Miss Parkin-son?" the Healer asked again.

"I will," Draco answered, before either of the other two could speak.

"We're all her family and we all love her, please just tell us what is wrong," Mrs. Parkinson asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mrs. Parkinson, your daughter has what is known in Muggle society as Schizophrenia. It is a dis-ease of the mind and as of right now, there is no known cure in either the Muggle world or our own. Magic is useless against this particular disorder. There are some Muggle drugs you might want to try but little is known about their interactions with our magics. My advice to you is to admit her to the Janis Thickey Ward. I'm very sorry," the Healer explained.

"No," Mrs. Parkinson sobbed out, turning and burying her head in Draco's chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture and faced the Healer. "We'll be taking her home."

"As you wish, you'll bring her back soon enough," the Healer predicted.

Draco continued holding the sobbing Mrs. Parkinson as two mediwizards brought Pansy out in a full body-bind.

"You may not release her from the body-bind until she is off hospital grounds. We have made a note in her records that she is dangerous and any harm she does will not be held against this hospital as you are removing her against our advisement," the mediwizard stated.

"Fuck you," Draco spat, "that's my advisement."

"Draco," Pansy's mother cried out, scandalised, slapping his chest.

Draco shook his head and looked at Ron.

Ron shook his head in amazement. "For once, I agree with Malfoy."

The odd foursome left St. Mungo's, Draco supporting Mrs. Parkinson and Ron carrying Pansy, who was looking frantic despite the body-bind.

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Parkinson asked, still in tears.

"The Manor; I can have mother's personal Healer brought in from France. Perhaps she'll have a bet-ter way to help Pansy." Draco answered.

"If not, we should bring her to my house. Hermione will be there and I'm sure she'll know some-thing about Skeet-so-fram-i-ka," Ron babbled in shock.

"That's a good idea, Granger's a Muggleborn and a know-it-all; if anyone can help Pansy get over this Muggle affliction, it's sure to be Granger," Draco readily agreed.

Draco Side-Along-Apparated Pansy to his house while Mrs. Parkinson did a Side-Along for Ron. Once they'd arrived, the first thing Ron did was to cancel the body-bind.

Pansy let out a howl like she was being burned from within.

"Pansy, baby, what's wrong?" Ron asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Stay away from me! All of you! Stay away!" Pansy shouted, before she turned and ran straight for the woods to the south of the Manor.

Ron started to run after her but Draco grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Weasley, you don't want to go charging into those woods," Draco advised.

"Why?" Ron asked, watching Pansy duck into the greenery.

"Some of Greyback's pack still roam there," Draco answered.

"Then we'd better hurry before they hurt Pansy," Ron retorted.

"They won't, she has my blood," Draco explained.

"Now I'm confused," Ron admitted, looking both angry and hesitant.

"When we were children, we were very close; we swore a magical oath to always be friends and swapped blood, it was a blood bonding of sorts. It's why her mum allows me in her room. I can never hurt her or make her do anything she doesn't want to do. The same goes for her with me. It's an unbreakable bond and oath," Draco answered.

"And how will that keep her safe from Greyback's pack?" Ron questioned.

"While on the Malfoy grounds, no one with a drop of Malfoy blood in their veins can be harmed. The Manor won't allow it. If someone tries to cause harm to her, they will be evicted from the property and likely hexed good and proper. It didn't work during the Dark Lord's reign because he insisted that he be keyed in as Master of the Manor while here and father was powerless to refuse at the time," Draco explained.

"So no one can hurt her here?" Ron clarified.

"No," Draco agreed.

"I need a cup of tea, Draco, would you be so kind as to fetch Pansy?" Mrs. Parkinson asked, as Nar-cissa emerged from the Manor to greet her friend.

"Go on in, Weasley. I'll bring Pansy around as soon as I can," Draco suggested.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I don't care about the danger. I only care about Pansy. I'm coming with you," Ron informed the former Slytherin.

"I'm liking you better all the time, Weasley," Draco complimented as they headed into the dark for-est.

Ron looked around the woods and was eerily reminded of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. "There aren't any really big spiders in here, are there?" he asked.

"No, just werewolves, Inferi, Hellhounds, and the odd poisonous snake or two," Draco answered, thinking he would frighten the other man.

"Oh, good. Did you ever see the size of the spiders in the Forbidden Forest? Some are bigger than me," Ron confided.

"A spider bigger than you? Like your boggart?" Draco clarified.

Ron nodded in response.

"If I saw a spider that big when I was that age, it would have terrified me too," Draco confided.

"So why are we suddenly sharing?" Ron asked, looking around warily.

"Because we have a common interest, we both want Pansy safe," Draco decided.

"Truce?" Ron asked.

"Truce," Draco agreed.

"I knew it! I knew you were ganging up on me, well I won't have it! I won't stand for it! You can both go and jump off a cliff!" Pansy screamed, before running towards the river that ran through the lower woods.

"Hurry, Weasley, she's not protected from the water, we can't let her jump in, she doesn't know how to swim," Draco shouted, running as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Ron shook his head at Draco's theatrics and pulled his wand; waving it quickly, he cast a body-bind.

"Your magic won't work, she's protected by the Manor wards," Draco yelled back.

"Bloody buggering hell," Ron cursed, joining the chase.

Both men heard the splash and both their hearts sank.

"Pansy!" they shouted in unison.

Draco kicked off his shoes as Ron threw off his robes and both men dove in. Once in the water, Draco saw the error of not shrugging off his robes and pulled them off in the water as the current tried to push him under. Ron, too, saw the error of leaving on his shoes and kicked the heavy weights off so he could stay afloat and search.

"Where is she?" Draco called out, concerned.

"I can't find her," Ron shouted back over the thundering of the water.

"I'll ask the merpeople," Draco shouted back, diving under.

"Merpeople don't live in water moving this fast," Ron shouted back, but Draco was already sub-merged.

Ron continued looking around him for anything that wasn't water. He saw water and foam and something green.

Draco surfaced next to the green thing, that must be a Grindylow or some other river creature. "They're holding her in a stasis so she doesn't drown!" he shouted.

"I thought nothing could harm her?" Ron yelled back.

"A stasis in the water is considered saving magic and permitted by the wards. They've sent her ahead to the Manor," Draco shouted, gesturing towards the right side of the bank.

The two wet men stumbled out of the river and began the slow walk back to the Manor.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Mother's specialist is on the way, we wait for her," Draco answered, looking as concerned as Ron.

***

"They want to kill you because you are so ugly. You don't belong here. You're no better than a Mudblood. They think you're worse," the voices hissed, as the Healer continued performing spells.

"They wanted you to drown. That's why they jumped in after you. They sent the Grindylows so they could lock you up. They're going to lock you up forever for being a disgrace to Purebloods," the voices continued to hiss.

"How is she?" her mother asked in a worried tone.

"She's disappointed you're not dead," the voice informed her.

"Her vitals are good but her mind is very ill," the Healer answered, shaking her head sadly.

"You see? They think you're as loony as Lovegood. I'm your only friend now. The only one who cares about you," the voice informed her, as a small red cat took shape to the left of the Healer.

"What's your name?" Pansy whispered.

"Healer Atkinson," the Healer smiled, answering her.

"My name is Ronco. We're going to be the best of friends because I'm the only one who will ever care about someone as ugly as you," the red cat told her.

Pansy nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Healer Atkinson asked.

"Don't answer her, she wants to lock you up!" Ronco warned.

Pansy shook her head and curled into a ball. It was just her and Ronco. No one else was to be trusted.

"Healer?" her mother asked, as a rumpled Ron and Draco entered the room.

"I'm afraid the scans show she is in a severe state. In the test we've performed, the Muggle drugs used to treat the affliction are useless with our magics and there are no magical treatments at this time. You have a choice, you can either institutionalise her or assign her a nanny at all times," Healer Atkinson informed them sadly.

"Thank you, Healer," Narcissa answered, handing a pouch of galleons for payment.

"With her father gone, I don't know what to do," Pansy's mother sobbed.

"She'll have to stay here and we'll assign her a house-elf," Narcissa answered, hugging her old friend.

***

One Year Later

Pansy stood as Narcissa and her mother fussed around her, helping her into a beautiful white dress that sparkled with diamonds, pearls and lace.

"Today's the big day, you're going to marry Ron," her mother enthused.

Pansy smiled and nodded.

"He's only doing it because you're insane and he'd look bad if he dumped you now," Ronco re-minded her.

Pansy frowned and nodded in understanding, Ronco never lied to her.

"Mistress, beautiful you look," Hattie, her personal house-elf, praised.

"Let's fix this hair," Narcissa suggested.

"They want to shave your head," Ronco warned.

"NO! NO! NO!" Pansy shouted, throwing her head about and holding her hands over it.

"Not again," her mother cried out.

Narcissa sent a hair-grooming charm her way and ignored her mother's hysterics.

Pansy felt the knots leave and smooth hair replace them.

"No cutting my hair!" Pansy shouted, in case Narcissa was thinking of sending a cutting charm next.

"Of course not," Narcissa agreed in soft tones.

"The first chance she gets, she's going to shave your head," Ronco warned.

Pansy nodded and smiled at the blonde woman.

"Get out! I hate you and don't want you here!" Pansy shouted.

"Of course, have a wonderful wedding," Narcissa responded, helping her mother out the door.

"Will she be ready?" Ron asked the women outside the door.

"As ready as she can be," Narcissa answered, as if Pansy and Ronco couldn't hear her.

"You know Ron, you don't have to do this. I'd be happy to keep taking care of her here," Draco's voice drifted through the door.

"But I love her and maybe this will help," Ron replied.

"See, he wants to get you out of the Manor so he can lock you up," Ronco informed her.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and then Draco entered alone.

"Is the beautiful bride ready to walk down the aisle?" Draco asked her, coming over to kiss each of her cheeks.

Pansy ignored his question and allowed him to lead her from the room. Music was playing in the background. It sounded like the wedding march.

"He's taking you to be locked up," Ronco warned.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked.

"You're getting married, silly," Draco told her, sounding fond like when they were children.

"Do I want to get married?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, very much," Draco agreed.

"He lies, you don't want to," Ronco advised.

Pansy shook her head and headed towards the altar. Life was certainly confusing. She'd have to get through whatever they wanted before she and Ronco could return to their room and be happy again.

Ron was smiling at her; maybe Ronco was wrong. Maybe he did love her.

"Take care of her, Weasley, or I'll kill you," Draco hissed, handing her over to Ron and stepping back to stand behind her and to her left. With her friend's help maybe she could do this.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." the Minister began.

The End.


End file.
